Question's Little Girl
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Well... the title kinda explains it all. i promise that it's good. Just imagine Question and him being a father. he's the extreme paranoid dad.
1. Chapter 1

**just something i started cause i was bored. tell me if i should keep it going. **

**L.L.A.P (live long and prosper)**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

"Dad! I'm going out!" I exclaimed, grabbing my brown trench coat, and fedora. I ran to the door, but was quickly cut off from the door by none other than, Dad.

"Define out." he stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Out meaning Torri, Caitlyn, Meg, and I going to Applebee's until ten." I answered.

"Will there be any boys?"

"No. Boys my age are stupid." I stated calmly. Dad eyed me suspiciously like any paranoid dad.

"okay." he said, moving away from the door, however he stopped me again. "Hand sanitizer?"

"Yes."

"Cell phone?"

"yes."

"de-aglet shoe laces?"

"Yes."

"Pepper spray?"

"yes."

"Pocket knife?"

"Never leave home without it." I grinned.

"Have fun. Remember ten o'clock." he stated, returning to computer work. I ran outside, and tied a purple bandana around my lower face. Only my blue eyes were showing.

"To bad I don't have any friends with those names." I smiled to myself. I turned my trench coat inside out, the brown coat turning black. I then twirled my curly brown hair into a bun which I hid under my hat. I slipped on my black leather gloves, and grabbed my bike.

"Jess. Hey Jess. You there?" I inquired into my walkie-talkie.

"_Yah I'm here. Where are you?" _He questioned.

"I'm on my way. What's going on so far?"

"_Nothing much. So far there was a hobo who was drinking a beer can, then left it in the street, but I left the littering crime slide." _I could tell that he was joking.

"Anything else." I questioned with a chuckle.

"_Nope. You sure your tip is legit?" _Jess inquired.

"Positive." I replied.

"_Hey Ela, if anyone asks, what should our names be?" _An awkward pausepassed by.

"Ummm… well, we can make up our own." I answered.

"_What's yours gonna be?" _he inquired.

"What's yours?"

"_I asked first." _

"Men first."

"_I believe the term is Ladies first."_

"Just tell me!" I exclaimed.

"_Geez. Fine. I'm thinking about calling myself Blood Boy."_

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" I bursted out laughing.

"_Shut up!" he stated. "What's yours?" _

"… Eclipse." I answered. I could hear him chuckling.

"_What? Like Solar or Lunar?"_

"Shut up! It's just Eclipse. Now quit snickering I'm here." I stated. I quickly leaned my bike against a wall, and ran into the ally way.

"_I see movement!" _I heard Jess exclaim through the talkie.

"It's me genius!" I whispered loudly.

"_Just because you whisper doesn't mean you're not loud." _Jess said through the talkie in a hushed voice. I rolled my eyes, and climbed the fire escape latter to the roof that Jess was on.

"Hello there." I smiled as I reached the roof.

"Hey." he grinned, helping me up. Jess had dark skin like his Indian mother. He had chocolate eyes which were surrounded by a red domino mask. His short black hair was completely exposed. He also wore a red trench coat and black jeans with black boots. Apparently trench coats were the new cape and tights of the next generation's super heroes.

"So, how'd you get out of the house?" I inquired.

"I told my mom that I'd be with some friends." he answered, and I let out a heavy sigh.

"At least that was close to the truth."

"You lied to your mom! You know she'll find out." he stated.

"My mom's not home. My dad is."

"That's worse! You're dad's the Question! He knows everything."

"Yah, you think that I don't know that? But he was at the computer either looking at cars, or hacking government files. Each one would occupy his time."

"So what did you tell him?"

"That I'd be with my friends Meg, Caitlyn, and Torri at Apple bees."

"You don't even have friends that are girls! And why'd you tell him where'd you be? He might get finished and go down there to pick you up or something."

"I told him because I eat at Apple bee's all the time, and if I said that I was going to one of those made up girl's houses, he would drop everything he was doing, and search the houses himself." I explained.

"Why didn't you just say that you were out with the guys?" he inquired.

"Jess. My dad's the guy who almost killed Lex Luthor. He believes that there is one conspiracy. He thinks that the girl scouts are responsible to for crop circles and put me in it so I could be a spy. I used to carry a gun with me everywhere because he told me to, until we got medal detectors at school, so I now I settle for pepper spray, and a pocket knife. My dad is paranoid. If I said that I was out with the guys, he'd flip out and do back round checks on all of them. I couldn't put you and the guys through that." I explained.

"Well wouldn't he make an exception for me? I mean, I'm the son of the Crimson Avenger. He knows my dad. Heck, he worked with him."

"What part of "My dad is paranoid" are you not getting?" I inquired.

"Yah. But…"

"Shh! They're here." I whispered, cutting Jess off. We looked down at the four men standing in the ally way. Soon after two different men joined them. I took out my video camera with enhanced audio (a.k.a the best Christmas present ever.)

"So. When will the guns be brought in?" one man from the group of four questioned.

"In a week. They will be located in warehouse 17 near the docks. Now where's my payment?" inquired one of the men from the twosome.

"Right here." a brief case was exchanged between the groups, and once it was in the twosome's hands, I turned off the video tape and turned to jess.

"Lets kick some butt." I smiled. We swiftly jumped off of the building and landed in front of the men.

"Gentlemen." I nodded, smiling underneath bandana. The men quickly drew their guns.

"They have guns Eclipse." whispered Jess.

"They're gangsters Blood *snicker* Boy." I said in an obvious tone. I then added, "Besides. I had a gun."

"Yah. But you never wanted to kill me… right?" the men opened fire saving me an explanation. I flipped and started beating up the men, avoiding their shots. Jess's eyes locked on one of the men.

"Got one?" I inquired while right hooking a guy in the face.

"Patience Eclipse." Jess replied. I was surrounded by three of the burly men.

"Now would be good." The one man that Jess was staring at charged directly at the thugs surrounding me. The three men were quickly knocked unconscious by their own man. The rest I already took care of.

"What the heck did I just do?!?" exclaimed the man. Jess laughed, and made the man slap his face in a repetitive motion.

"Stop slapping yourself. Stop slapping yourself. Stop…"

"Blood Boy!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." he sighed, making the guy punch himself. The thug fell to the ground unconscious.

"Pound it." Jess smiled, extending his fist, and I bumped it with mine. I then tied the men up while Jess called 9-1-1. I put the tape of the men in front of them, and Jess wrote a note to the police about what was on the tape. He signed it:

BLOOD BOY & ECLIPSE. We rushed off from the scene, and I grabbed my bike while Jess used his roller blades. We were headed for Applebee's.

"Blood Boy." I stated in a laugh. "I mean, at least Eclipse rolls off the tongue, but Blood Boy?"

"Well it coincides with my abilities. I controll blood hence Blood Boy."

"ooh. Look in the sky! It's a bird. No it's a plain. No! it's _Blood Boy_!" I taunted while taking off my bandana.

"Come on. It's a good name."

"yah. If I was a villain it would strike fear into my heart." I said in a sarcastic tone. Just then an older style blue car pulled up next to us.

"Crap." I muttered. Out of the car came dad in his Question gear.

"I checked your school's records. There aren't any girls in your grade named Torri, Caitlyn, or Meg."

"You're so screwed." whispered Jess.

"No duh." I answered back.

"You two stopped that gun dealership." Question stated.

"Yes." I answered.

"Carmela René Sage you are in so much trouble."

"Told you he'd find out." Jess stated.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet young man. I'm calling your father once I get home Jess."

"He's not Jess. He's Blood Boy." I couldn't help but snicker. Dad most likely looked puzzled under his mask. Then again I never saw him puzzled so he most likely had a serious look.

"Get in the car. We'll talk about it more when we get home." I hopped into the car, and Jess was about to follow, when Dad stopped him.

"You can walk home yourself Blood Boy." he stated. "and while your at it take _my _daughter's bike back to your house, and make sure she gets it tomorrow." he finished.

"yes sir." jess said seriously. Dad closed the passenger door, then got behind the steering wheel, leaving jess behind.

"Did you beat up the dealers?"

"Yes."

"Did you leave evidence that the police could use against them?"

"Yes." there was a long pause in the car.

"Not a world to your mother." he stated.

"I'll take it to the grave." I replied. Question turned on the radio.

"Good job baby girl." I knew that dad was smiling underneath his mask.

**Tada! please review and tell me if i should continiue!**

**~Laces**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. you guys really liked this story. i was surprised by how many reviews i got. well, here's some more of Carmela. helena is in it. it was tons of fun writting this chapter. Please enjoy and review! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

**P.S. i own nothing except Carmela and Jess. a.k.a Eclispe and Blood Boy. OH! and the book "the cries of mary beth lou." i also own that. so don't sue me. i only own those three things in this story. :D**

Chpt.2

Dad sat at the table with his laptop placed in front f him. I still was unsure what he was doing. If he was looking at cars, he was taking forever finding some he liked, and if he was hacking government files, they must've had a billion fire walls.

I sat across from him, and was reading some depressing book titled "The Cries of Mary Beth Lou." it was a bizarre boring book. However it was addicting. I would have to tell dad about that. He would most likely believe that it was not an accident and go on a rampage to find out how a book so boring and depressing be so addicting. It was most likely a case of mind wash. If so I really shouldn't of been reading it. But there I sat. continuing to read a possibly life threatening book.

Anyway, dad was okay with me wanting to be a hero, as long as I told him where I would be. He wasn't exactly keen on the idea of Jess being with me, but he rather have a person with me, instead of leaving me out by myself. I was surprised that he was actually letting me do this. He was so paranoid about everything, but he allows me to actually be a hero. However he did call Mr. Travis (a.k.a the Crimson Avenger) and told him about his son's activities, and mom still didn't have a clue, and we planned to keep it that way.

When I reached the eighteenth chapter of my book, mom came walking into the living room, back from work.

"Hi mom." I smiled, not gazing up from my book. There was a long pause, and dad was still oblivious to mom's presence. "dad." I whispered, and he looked up from his work.

"Oh. Hello Helena." mom didn't say anything. She only had a sour expression on her face, which meant she was mad about something. Dad and I exchanged nervous looks. She brewed herself some coffee, then sat at the table with us.

"I was having a good day today. Everything seemed to be perfect. Until I started listening to News Radio." she began.

_Oh crap. This can't be good. _I thought to myself.

"The reporter was talking about two teenaged vigilantes near our area. I brushed it off, but then I got a call from Mr. Travis. He wanted to tell me that he would allow his son to carry on being Blood Boy as long as Eclipse was with him. He then told me who Eclipse was."

"Her idea!" dad stated pointing at me/

"His spare Fedora!" I countered, pointing at him.

"I don't want pointing fingers!" mom yelled. We quickly lowered our hands.

"So I'm taking it you're mad." I said sheepishly.

"No. I was mad when your father sterilized the house and ruined half the furniture. I was mad when you constructed a stink bomb in the third grade, and stuck it under your teachers desk. I was mad when your father crashed my motorcycle. I was made when you crashed my motorcycle. But now? Now I'm livid!" she exclaimed.

"Well… these fire walls aren't going to crack themselves. I will be upstairs working…"

"Yah. And I gotta finish a history paper. You know how Mrs. Levitan is very strict with return dates…" I stated. Dad and I both rose from the table and were about to make a run for it to make it upstairs, bur mom was able to stop us.

"Both of you. Sit down." she commanded, and we knew that it would be in our best interest to obey her.

"Carmela René Sage. Do you understand how dangerous it is to be messing with gun dealers. You could've been killed." mom explained.

"But I'm fifteen. I can handle myself. Besides, Jess was with me. We had each other's backs." I tried to explain.

"And dragging Jess into this too? I can't believe his father and _your _father agreed to this." Mom hissed looking at dad.

"Now wait a moment. I didn't say she could go out and do this, she did it on her own." Dad stated.

"Yes. But once you caught them, you were going to let them carry on." she stated.

"Helena. We live in a safe town. There is small crime, it is not like they are going against people who want to rule the world." dad persuaded.

"Out of all people, you actually want his to happen" mom exclaimed.

"I know she can protect herself." dad stated. After what seemed like hours of debating, mom finally gave in.

"Fine Vic. She can do this. But she needs to be with Jess, and I need t know where she will be at all times." she stated.

"consider it done." I stated.

"Good." mom said, pleased with herself. "Now I'm going to bed. And Vic?" she questioned.

"Yes?"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." she stated.

"But…"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." she said sternly, then walked upstairs.

"Wow." I stated.

"Don't make me regret sticking up for you." dad stated.

"I won't." I grinned.

"Good. Because you're walking to score tomorrow." he smiled. I let out a sigh.

_Darn it. _But I nodded my head. "Good Night dad."

"Good night baby girl." he replied. I walked upstairs and collapsed on my bed. Knowing my luck with dad not driving me to school, it would most likely be raining.

* * *

My alarm clock sounded, and I groggily turned it off. I could hear the pitter patter of rain hitting the roof. I couldn't help but think,

_Bingo. _

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces :D**

**P.S special thanks to all of you who did review the first chapter. JessieLightyear, GhostAuthor, WildCards.x, Cherry-Anne Sponge, John Hawkman, valevilandra, and only-one-of-my-kind-7. All of you are amazingly awesome!!!! Thanks alot!!! :D****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thos chapter is a morning for Ela. Tis all. Please enjoy and review! :D**

**L.L.A.P!**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

I rolled out of bed… literally. My legs just seemed like they were still asleep so I fell off the edge of the bed with a loud thud.

"It's raining and I already got a bruise. Let's see if my luck will stay like this throughout the day." I said to myself. I tended to talk to myself a lot. Like dad. I finally was able to get up, and I looked at myself in the mirror. My green pajamas were super wrinkled, and my hair was a complete mess. Some of it looked at if it was super glued to the right in a messy fashion with bits and pieces over my eyes, but the hair on the back of my head looked like it was moving left, and there were some spots that just stuck out like they were trying to fly off. My morning hair was a complete mess. I looked through my wardrobe and found a red quarter sleeve shirt, and some jeans. I quickly through it on, and tied some sneakers onto my feet. It was then time to tame my hair. I grabbed the comb and started yanking at it, while spraying various hair products. Finally after about thirty minutes, my hair was finally tamed. It was parted to the left, and my brown curls were smoothly at my shoulder. I then made sure I had everything in my bag. Home work, pencils, paper, binders, hand sanitizer, pepper spray, and my costume. Costume as in bandana, shirt pants and fedora that is. The trench coat I'd wear turned the other way like a normal jacket. Costumes can be such a handful sometimes.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then crept down stairs. Dad was till on the couch, and he looked terribly uncomfortable. I silently went into the kitchen, then looked through the cabinets, trying to find a cereal that dad didn't consider part of a conspiracy. Mom bought normal cereal and nothing dad did or said could make her stop eating it, but if dad saw me eating it he'd have a fit. The last thing I needed was for dad to wake up and see me in the kitchen eating something "dangerous". I finally found the approved cereal. Something called "Yums in Tums." It was a name I considered idiotic, weird, and it looked old, but dad had a secret stash of the stuff, and always eats it. He says it stays good forever. I didn't know for sure. I purred the box and into the bowl came flacks of brown… stuff. That was really the only way I could describe it. I pulled in some milk and sat at the table. I scooped up the flakes and stuck them into my mouth. That was the easy part. The hard part was chewing. Every bite I'd worry that I chipped a tooth. The taste was bland, and stale. I poured some honey into the bowl, but the flakes seemed to absorb the honey, just it didn't take sweet! I looked at the box. There was no ingredients list, and when I checked the date it was made it stated August 21 1956. I had to look at the date twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The cereal was older then me! Heck, it was older then dad!

_How in the world does dad consider this stuff safe? Why can't I just have some honey nut cheerios or something? _I let out a heavy sigh, and threw the stuff in the trash. _I'll just buy lunch at school. I'll live without breakfast. _I slung on my back pack, and walked out the door towards school. It didn't take long for me to get soaked. My frown turned into a smile however as I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ela!" I whirled around to see my friend Trevor standing behind me with his back pack. He wore a rain coat, jeans and big sneakers. He was about five six, and he wore glasses over his green eyes. He was very pale, and he always looked sickly. He carried an umbrella so the rain wouldn't touch his hair. He was one of those guys who thought his hair was his life. It was a light chestnut brown that was completely straight. It was slightly jagged at the ends, and no matter how many times you seemed to noogy him, his hair stayed the same with no gel. There was one word that described him. Flirt. Actually there were two. Flirt, and Lazy. That's how I met him. We were partners in woodshop class and he was being lazy and tired and wouldn't do anything. All the girls in my grade found that cute for some really bizarre reason, and he thought that I would too. I didn't. I told him to get off his lazy butt and help me glue these pieces of wood together. He wouldn't, saying he was too tired, and then he fell asleep. I shrugged and instead of putting the glue on the wood I put it on his prized possession. His hair. Once he woke up and figured out what I had done, he cursed at me, and started trying to get the glue out of his hair. But he gained respect for me, and we became good friends. A weird way to meet a person.

"I thought I was the only one who walked to school." he laughed.

"Yah, well my mom wasn't home, and my dad was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up." I explained. He walked next to me and put the umbrella over my head.

"You're soaked." he laughed, and we started walking together. "ya know El, if I were you I would've woken my dad up anyway." he stated.

"Trevor you can call me Ela but nothing shorter then that." I snapped. El was short for Ela and Ela was short for Carmela. I hated the name El. Ela sure but El? No way! Trevor rolled his eyes and we quickly reached school.

"I hate this place." he sighed.

"Why? 'cause you have to work?" I inquired with a giggle.

"No. 'cause I have to walk." he sighed lazily. It amazed me how he was so thin and he ate all the junk food he wanted and never moved from the couch. He had a fast metabolism.

We entered our school and I sighed, finally out of the cold of the rain.

**I do have a friend who is just like that and i met him the same way. i put glue in his hair. *smiles* **

**~Laces**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that it's getting a bit boring, but there will be excitment! I swear!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.4

I walked to my locker with Trevor next to me, asking if he could see my science homework.

"You didn't do it, did you?" I stated dryly.

"… yah." he smiled sheepishly.

"Just don't copy it word for word." I sighed, handing him the sheet.

"Jeez El, I'm not stupid." he laughed. This was true. If Trevor really put his mind on something, he'd do pretty good on it, just he was way too lazy to do a thing.

I punched him lightly on the arm, but lightly for me wasn't lightly for him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"for calling me El." I stated as I reached my locker, and started to spin the lock to the right combination.

"oh come on…" Trevor trailed off as the new girl at school walked by.

" two, one…" I muttered to myself.

"gotta go!" Trevor exclaimed, bolting after the girl.

"so predictable." I grinned, rolling my eyes.

"Who? Trevor?" inquired a voice. It was Jess. He was wearing some jeans, sneakers, and a navy blue sweat jacket with a white t-shirt underneath.

"how'd you guess?" I laughed.

"he bolted at that girl. I think for a brief moment Flash became the second fastest man alive." he smirked. I nodded my head.

"You're probably right." I smirked.

"You'll never guess what I found!" exclaimed my friend, James, bursting past people in the hall way. He had bright blond hair that reminded me of honey. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and some jeans, and his blue eyes behind his rectangular glasses were big with excitement.

"What?" Jess inquired.

"Okay, so I was staying after school for photography club, and I walked out to go to the bathroom. I then saw the teachers lounge, and I don't know what I was thinking, but I snuck in." he smiled evilly. "I then saw Mr. Logan, and Ms. Anders making out." as he said that I had a mini barf. The two older, and possibly cruelest teachers in the 10th grade making out didn't paint a pretty picture in my mind. "So I then took a picture with my camera and booked outta there." he grinned, showing us the picture of the two teachers locking lips.

"gross." I stated, wrinkling my nose.

"It gets better." James stated with excitement. "I hacked into the school's website, and I posted the picture on every teachers page and the main page, and blocked it from being taken off."

"You are so dead." Jess sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"People who do that are always caught." Jess explained.

"Please. I was super careful and there's no way that they'll find out it was me." James shrugged. He was a computer genius, and I knew that if he didn't want to be caught doing something on the computer, chances are that he wouldn't.

"Nice one." I grinned fist bumping James. As gross as the picture was, it wasn't doing any real harm, and the two evil teachers deserved to be embarrassed like they do to their own kids in class.

The bell rang and we quickly ran off to home room and then to first period, which was Spanish for me. Just a normal morning starting a not-so-normal day.

**Please review! :D hope you enjoyed!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that this chapter is still boring. it will get better by the next chapter i swear! please enjoy and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.5

My morning classes went by in a flash and it was finally lunch. My stomach growled for food since I didn't eat the ancient cereal. I quickly got into the lunch line, and stood next to Trevor.

"Hey. How'd it go with the new girl?" I questioned. Trevor shrugged.

"she's nice. We talked a bit. She likes my hair." he smiled.

"well that doesn't surprise me mop head." I grinned, half tempted to give him a noogy, but I didn't. We finally got our food, and I quickly made my way to the lunch table to eat my food. The moment I sat down, I stuffed my face with pizza.

"you act like that's your last meal." Jess smirked. He packed a lunch, and James seemed to be running late. Trevor was still buying his food, so I knew it was perfectly safe to reply,

"you can never be too sure." I said it with a slight grin, and Jess couldn't help but smile back. He knew our work was dangerous, but we did it anyway. Just stupid teenagers I guess.

"How'd it go with your dad last night?" he inquired.

"okay. It was more of my mom that was the problem. My dad ended up sleeping on the couch. How'd it go with your parents?" I questioned.

"it was sorta okay. Dad yelled at me, but mom was able to calm him down." he shrugged. I nodded my head, and continued to dig into my pizza.

"you're woofing that down awfully fast." Trevor stated as he sat at the table.

"I'm staring." I mumbled with my mouth filled with food. About a minute went by and James entered the cafeteria, and by that time I was done my food.

"hey guys." he said, his voice sounding depressed.

"hey James. What's up?" Trevor inquired.

"I got caught, that's what." he sighed. Jess seemed to choke on his sandwich, and Trevor was in shock.

"how?" I questioned with what voice I had. _Trevor? Get caught? That's the sure sign of the apocalypse!_

"you know that annoying girl Becca?" he questioned.

_Oh Becca. That name rings a bell. the creepy stalker girl who used to follow me everywhere and consider herself the best at everything. She could not keep a secret. I made the mistake once of writing down that my science teacher, Mr. Paul was a jerk and a whole bunch of nasty stuff because he lost my paper and graded it as a zero. Not to mention that the paper was about fifty percent of my grade. It was simply a frustration letter and once I was done with it, I threw it in the recycling bin. Since Becca was such a stalker she read what was on the paper, and once I left she rummaged though the garbage can, got the letter, and gave it to Mr. Paul. That got me into even more trouble. I got so frustrated that I told her off, and she hadn't stalked me since. That I knew of anyway. _

"yah I know her." I answered.

"well she heard me telling you and Jess about the entire thing and told it to the principal. Now I have weeks pf detention, and I have to take the picture off of the website." he sighed, but then smirked a bit "when it comes to removing the picture, I'll just say that I forgot how." I felt bad for him, and I really wanted to punch Becca in the face.

_Does she enjoy spoiling people's fun? _I thought angrily.

"Getting through detention isn't so hard. Just grab a piece of paper, and fill it with math equations, then put a paper underneath and doodle on it. If the teacher asks you to show them your work, you show her the paper with the math on it, then keep doodling. It's how I get through detention. That, or I sleep." Trevor explained. We've all been to detention except for James since he never got caught. Jess and I have been late several days because of morning crimes. Trevor for sleeping in class, and not doing work. James probably had no idea what to expect. It wasn't that bad though. Could be worse.

**sorry for nothing really happening. please review! hope you enjoyed!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if it took me awhile to update. this is where some mystery kicks in, and now my story should be down hill from here. i loved writing this chapter, and i hope you enjoy reading it. :D Please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

Once I got home, I expected to see Dad on the computer. He wasn't there. I then walked through the house looking for him.

"Dad! Dad I'm home!" I searched through every room with no sight of him. _Something's wrong. He always leaves me a note. Or something. Unless he knows that he'll be back soon. Maybe he just left and I missed him. _I thought to myself. I traveled up to my room, and easily breezed by all of my home work except my math. I just couldn't concentrate on it. I hated it, but at times, I loved it. If there was a problem that I couldn't find a solution to, I'd turn to math home work. I'll get stuck on a problem, and while thinking of the problem, my mind goes backwards in time to notice small details that I don't usually don't. it was during one of my zone out math homework times that I realized that there was defiantly something wrong. Dad's car was still in the drive way.

I dropped my pencil, and rushed back downstairs. I lifted my phone and dialed my dad's number. It seemed to ring forever, then got to voice message. I quickly hung up, then dialed my mom's number. Once again, nothing.

"Oh my god. Something is seriously wrong." I muttered. I ran over to dad's computer, and logged on. Cracking his password wasn't too hard. For me anyway, considering it was my birth date. I searched through his previously accessed files to see he was snooping around something called Cadmus.

"Cadmus? That name sounds familiar. Wait. Cadmus…" a memory came, and then it faded. I couldn't put my finger onto what Cadmus was. All I knew that it was big, and if dad was on it, covered in conspiracy. I ran upstairs and went back to my math homework. I started on it, and then quickly remembered.

"Cadmus was the place that dad was assigned to snoop around for the justice league. It was in cahoots with Lex Luthor, and dad figured it out. He went to kill Luthor, Luthor beat the crap out of him, and Cadmus tortured him. But Cadmus shut down years ago. Why the sudden interest on something that was already shut down?" I muttered to myself. "or supposedly shut down?" I liked talking to myself while trying to figure things out. It seemed that I was able to play off of my own words. Unfortunately I wasn't getting any results quick. I quickly called jess.

"_Hello?"_

"Jess. There has been no sign of both my parents. What about you?" I inquired.

"_My mom is right now worried sick. So far she hasn't been able to contact my dad. Do you think something's up?" _he questioned.

"I know something's up. Come to my house to help me gather more info on my dad's computer." I stated, I then skipped to the next page my dad had open. "And bring my bike. We might need to do some fielding research." I added, reading what was on the page.

"_Where exactly will we be going?" _he questioned.

"Gotham City."

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love writting this! :D I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.7

Jess reached my house in about fifteen minutes, and I showed him what was on the computer.

"So how exactly are we going to go through with this?" he questioned.

"my dad's last page that he was looking on about Cadmus was about an abandoned lab in Gotham city." I explained.

"So what?"

"So we go to Gotham, find the lab and take it from there." I explained. Jess let out a sigh, then stated,

"I better call me mom. First she's worried about dad, and if I don't come back by curfew, she'd be worried about me." he took out his cell phone, and quickly said

"Hey mom. It's Jess. Ela, me, superheroes, Gotham city, love you." and he quickly hung up. I gave him a quizative look. He swiftly turned off his cell phone, and stated,

"she can't say no." I chuckled softly, then we both got geared up. In no time I had on my black trench coat, black gloves, purple bandana, and my hair was tightly twirled under my brown fedora. Jess was also ready in his red domino mask, red trench coat, black jeans, and black boots.

"Let's move out." he grinned. We ran outside to our bikes, and we were headed towards Gotham city. It was about a thirty minute ride since we lived on the outskirts. I wasn't a big fan of Gotham city. It was violent, people were always in danger, and psychos ran a muck. Only one good thing came out of Gotham. And his name was Batman. Dad worked with him before. It was actually Batman's idea to get Dad to snoop around Cadmus.

The deeper Jess and I made our way into Gotham, the more I noticed the slum. It was growing to darker, so people were hurrying home praying not to get stuck in the night life. There was garbage lying all in the streets, and every time we rode past an ally way, I could swear that I saw shadows moving. The city gave me the creeps, and I didn't feel safe. I had to give Batman his props. Facing this city was probably the toughest thing he had to do. Probably. I don't think even dad could get into Batman's head and figure him out. We were getting close to our destination, so Jess and I chained our bikes to a pole.

"You know, the chances of us seeing our bikes again are little to none." I stated.

"yah. Man this city is creepy." Jess sighed. I nodded my head. Definitely not some sort of Metropolis, or Central City. We headed into an ally to talk, and to my relief there was no mugger inside.

"Okay. So we know that the Lab is on Bramblegate street, and is abandoned." I stated.

"So what should we be looking for? Just some abandoned building with a sign that states "Cadmus Labs" on it?" Jess inquired sarcastically.

"Believe me. We should be able to know it when we see it." I informed. We climbed up onto the roof tops so we wouldn't be seen on the streets. We jumped roof to roof until we finally reached Bramblegate street. After looking at each building, there were none that were abandoned, and the same amount that seemed to be capable of holding anything that would be a Lab.

"So. We'll know it when we see it huh?" Jess questioned. I disregarded him.

"Bramblegate street. This should be it. What happened? Dad's always right." I muttered. I looked down at my feet, and my eyes rested on something. A drainage hole. I bent down to take a closer look at it, then tried to remove the bars covering it. They wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?" Jess questioned.

"It's Bramblegate street." I answered, pushing down on what looked like a screw, but it was a button. The bars easily moved, and I hoped in. "well? Are you coming?" I questioned. Jess sighed, and hoped in.

"Did I mention how much I hate the sewer?"

"You're such a baby." I giggled.

"Am not. Just… do you realize what can be in here?" he questioned.

"to be honest, I try not to think about it." I sighed, taking out a flash light to see what was ahead of me. We then saw a door.

"a door in the sewers. You don't see that everyday." Jess stated.

"Yah." I answered, opening it. We walked into a room filled with computers, test tubes, chemicals, and various guns. "I think we found the Lab." I stated. I quickly went to the computer, and started to try to crack the code. It wasn't working well.

"Blood Boy…" I started to snicker a bit. "can I just call you BB when you're in costume?" I questioned. Jess sighed, but nodded his head.

"Fine."

"Thanks. Call James for me. Tell him that you got a hold of an older computer, and you're trying to crack the code." I explained. He did so, and with James help, the code was cracked in no time. I had no idea how James could manage to do it. Without even knowing it, he cracked into a highly classified government computer.

"Thanks James. Bye." and with that, Jess hung up. He then turned his attention to me. "what came up?" he inquired.

"There's a folder on every single hero up in the watch tower. Your dad, my dad, my mom, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, literally everyone. It has supposed ages, guesses on their secret identities, weaknesses, abilities, and tons more."

"So where do we go from here?" Jess inquired.

"No where." a voice echoed from behind us.

**Who is the voice!?! Please review! hope you enjoyed!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yah!!!! You'll meet some new characters. they're from Girl Wonder, then followed by the sequal "Who in the World is Jhonny Mc Donald." you don't have to read the two stories to inderstand the characters. :D please enjoy, and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

Jess, and I whirled around to see a girl with Blond hair, blue, eyes, big circular glasses, jeans, a black t-shirt, and… what do ya know, a fellow trench coat fan, except hers was a light brown color. She looked to be about my age.

"Who are you?" I questioned, standing up from the chair, ready to defend myself.

"Theresa, Theresa Jenkins. Reporter for the Gotham Gazette." she stated. "and who exactly are you?"

"I'm Eclipse. This is my partner Blood Boy." I answered. She smirked.

"Very creative." she smiled.

"So. Why exactly did you say that my partner and I were going no where from here?" I inquired, getting aggravated.

"Because this is the story for the professionals…" just as she said that, there was a shriek from the sewers, and into a room ran a boy with black curly hair, jeans, a black t-shirt, and a matching bandana.

"Theresa! There was a rat! A big rat! That thing was bigger then my hand." he said in a whimper. The reporter put her hand on her head, and sighed.

"And my professional aspect disappeared." she muttered. "This is my partner Johnny Mc Donald." she stated, beckoning to the quivering boy. He noticed our presence and his sky blue eyes seemed to harden and he straightened himself up to make himself look taller and more professional.

"Hello." he said in a deeper voice.

"So before your lackey had a panic attack, you were saying that this is the story for professionals?" I questioned, getting back to the subject.

"Yes, so the assistance of Eclipse and Blood Boy shall not be needed." Theresa informed.

"Who died and made you queen?" I hissed.

"I have had it with Newbies. You think you know everything, but you don't."

"What's that suppose to mean?" her partner inquired.

"Thanks for being an example Jhonny." she stated.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble, but Blood boy and I are going to keep investigating thank you very much." I stated.

"No you won't."

"yes we will." I stated, throwing a punch, which she quickly caught.

"Big mistake." she growled, pushing me back. Her shove back, threw me across the room.

_Wow. She's strong. _I thought to myself. I got up, and ran back at her. She blocked my first punch, but I quickly upper hooked her in the gut. She grunted from the impact, but then grabbed my hand, and twisted it behind my back. _Oh my god, how strong is the girl! _I quickly glanced up to see Jess and Jhonny Mc Donald watching us fight. _Are you serious? _However when I hit the floor, I could hear Jhonny scream,

"Theresa! Stop!" Jhonny quickly threw her away from me, but once I was back up, I came running at her for payback. However Jess quickly used his abilities to him me in place. Theresa whirled around to attack me, but Jhonny was holding her back.

"Settle down girls!" Jhonny exclaimed.

"Yah! The last thing we need is a cat fight." Jess added. Both Theresa and I glared at one another.

"Listen. We're both on the same case. We could help one another." Jhonny stated.

"While you two were butting heads, we agreed to work together." Jess grinned.

"WHAT?!?" we screamed in unison.

"BB, these people will just slow us down!" I exclaimed.

"excuse me? You two would be the ones slowing things down." Theresa spat. She then turned to Jhonny.

"Is this payback for something?" she inquired in a whisper.

"Partially." he answered.

"Partially?" she questioned.

"Last week."

"I hate you." Jess and I looked at the two of them with questioning stares. Theresa cleared her voice, and stated,

"okay. Since the boys are playing peacemakers for a first, it looks like we're teaming up." she stuck out her hand to shack.

"this is why boys aren't suppose to be peacemakers." I sighed, shacking her hand. She squeezed it tightly, sending me a message not to mess with her again. It was scary how strong that girl was.

**They're guys. of course they'd watch their female partners fight. hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yah!!!!! More story!!!! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.9

I felt very pathetic. Theresa already calculated where to move next, which was a lab located in north Gotham. What was even worse was that she and her partner had motorcycles while Jess and I had bikes. That meant that Jess would ride with Jhonny, and I would ride with Theresa.

"So why are you working on this case? Do you really think the government is gonna let you print something having to do with an undercover conspiracy?" I inquired.

"I'm the reporter. I ask the questions." she growled. As she rode her hair kept seeping into my face. It felt… different. It was very dry, almost like plastic. I then realized that it was even hair. She was wearing a wig!

_Why would an everyday reporter wear a wig?_ I thought to myself. I decided to keep it to myself though. The last thing I needed was for her to get even more mad at me and have a reason to throw me across the city or something. She was fit, but I was too, and the fact that she so easily tossed me made me wonder how she was so strong.

_maybe she takes steroids or something._ I thought to myself. I glanced over to look at Jhonny and Jess. They seemed to be talking and laughing. They acted like they've been friends for years, and they just met each other! I on the other hand was stuck with a reporter who's glare scares the living day lights out of me and who has the strength of a body builder.

"So why are _you_ working on the case?" she inquired.

"it intrigued me." I answered.

"how did you even manage to unearth it?"

"I have my connections." I answered._ Connections being: Dad. _Theresa shot me a glance quickly, then looked back at the road. The look seemed to say,

__

"I'll get the answer eventually."

I then heard a ring tone. It wasn't coming from me though, it was coming from Theresa.

"Dad… oh… hey." she said, the excitement draining. I was nervous since she was driving the bike with one hand and talking on her cell phone with the other.

_Isn't that really dangerous?_

"Out." she seemed to answer a question. "Look Jhonny and I might not be home tonight." she paused again. "Well Jhonny decided to be stupid and now we're working with no name heroes." she answered.

"Hey!" I snapped, insulted.

"Don't worry we'll be fine… yah I know… I know… yes… sure keep my tea warm. Bye." she then hung up.

"No name heroes?" I questioned in an aggravated voice.

"well I never heard of you two." she snapped.

"and who exactly was that?" I inquired.

"None of your business." she growled.

"fine." I stated, then sighed. _I wish this case was just me and Jess. Not Reporter Death-to-you and Jhonny**. **_

**Theresa and Ela are clearly having some problems. *smiles* arguments are the funnest things to write. :D Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	10. Chapter 10

**here it is!!!! the next chapter!!! YAHH!!! Please enjoy, and review!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

We reached the old lab, and snuck in the back. There was a big metal lock, and Theresa put her hand on it, and snapped it off. I looked at her bug eyed, and she shrugged,

"What? It was rusted." then added, "now you and Blood Boy stand watch."

"No way. We're coming in with you." I stated firmly. Theresa sighed, but answered,

"Fine." we walked into the lab where there were computers, test tubes, files, and scattered papers.

"Remember rookies. This lab is still in use, so don't mess up with anything." Theresa hissed.

"I knew that." I muttered, miffed that she was treating us like five-year-olds. We looked around for something useful, and then I quickly went to a computer. I turned it on, and it asked for the username, and password.

"That's why looking through computers is useless unless their already logged on, or you're a master at code cracking." Theresa stated.

"Well, I'm not a master code cracker, but I know that some people get the computer to remember their password. If I type in the correct first letter in the username, an option will scroll down, and once I click on the name, the password will immediately appear in the password space." I answered with a glare. I typed in a different litter until I hit "C". the username scrolled down, and just as I said, when I clicked on it the password instantly appeared. James would be proud of me. I logged onto the computer, and Theresa, Jhonny, and Jess all looked over my shoulder. I looked through their online files and saw some video clips, which I clicked on. The Clip was from the news earlier today.

"_Today yet another person has been reported to disappear." _stated the reporter named Snapper Carr. _"A man named Justin Arthur has been reported missing. I'm here with his wife Elaine, and his two children Danielle and Aidyn_." the camera turned to the three people.

"_He didn't leave a note, he didn't call he just disappeared." _she said somberly.

"_Dad would never leave without telling us." _the girl named Danielle said sadly.

"_Yah. It's just not like him." _added the son Aidyn.

"_Now Justin Arthur is the fourth missing person report filed today." _Snapper Carr stated. A picture of Justin Arthur appeared on the screen, and I felt my jaw drop. I recognized his face as one of the men Dad worked with in the Justice League.

"Shinning Knight?" I questioned in a whisper. I was surprised that my question was overlapped by Theresa whispering the same thing. She recognized him too. I was confused about what was going on. _First Mom and Dad are missing. So is The Crimson Avenger. Now Shinning Knight? And the report said that he was the fourth of filled missing person reports. So three other people other then my mom, dad, and Jess' dad are gone, and all of them have been in the league. I also can't forget that Cadmus is somehow part of this. Somehow. And why would a lab have this report in it's file. _Before I could ponder anymore I remembered Theresa's words. We were in a lab that was still in use.

"Theresa, if this lab is still being used isn't there suppose to be security cameras?" I inquired.

"yeah…" her eyes grew wide. She didn't shut them off.

"I'll see if can erase the footage, then shut them down from here." I stated, and se nodded her head. I could read her face. She looked humiliated that she didn't remember that. I deleted out time here using the computer, and then shut down the cameras.

"They'll only stay down for a minute. We gotta move fast." I stated quickly, logging off. We sprinted out of the building, then made it back to the motorcycles.

"What does Cadmus have to do with all of this?" Jess inquired.

"Good point." Theresa stated.

"And where exactly should we be going from here?" Jhonny questioned.

"To the source. We have to talk to someone who was heavily involved with Cadmus." I explained.

"Amanda Waller." Theresa stated.

"We've been out all night." Jhonny whined.

"Shut up. We've been out later." Theresa scowled, but Jhonny was right. I could see the sun starting to rise over the city line.

**Many thanks to Kanae Valentine for helping me with the names for Shinning Knight's kids and wife!!!! :D hope you enjoyed!!!! Please review!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Many thanks to Kanae Valentine for beta reading this chapter! :D This Chapter is dedicated to her, because withouther help my grammar would be very terrible, and things make a lot more sence. :D Please enjoy and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.11

"It scares me how you know exactly where Amanda Waller live," I said dryly to Theresa once in front of the Waller residence. It was a huge mansion. Even though she was a giant threat to national security, it seemed like she got off nicely after being caught. She wasn't put into jail, wasn't fined anything. The only thing she really had to do was find a different job.

"You know the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" she questioned. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yah, but she's done with Cadmus," I stated.

"We'll find out about that soon enough," she growled. I had a feeling that Theresa had already pegged her as the person behind the Cadmus reboot. We stealthily entered the house and made our way around to try to find Waller. There she sat, in her kitchen drinking some coffee. It was four o'clock in the morning.

_Who gets up at four in the morning? _I thought to myself. Before we could even step out of the shadows, she stated,

"I know you're there."

We walked in front of her, and Theresa glared.

"Where have you taken the missing people and why have you restarted Cadmus?" she questioned angrily.

"Settle down child," Waller said in a soft yet all-knowing way.

"Why? I know that you know everything! You've been keeping tabs on our family and you have now kidnapped my mom and dad! I want to know why!" Theresa exclaimed. She looked furious.

_Wait a second. My mom and dad are missing too. And so is Jess' dad. Are her parents super heroes too? _

"Hey just calm down," Jhonny told Theresa calmly.

"Listen to your brother," Waller stated.

"Brother?" Jess questioned. Waller's attention turned to us. She had a smirk on her face.

"Well isn't this lovely? Looks like Huntress and The Question's little girl has finally taken up a mantel. And the Crimson's Avenger's son? You look just like your father." she smiled. I was at a loss for words. She just practically revealed our secret identities

"Wait. Huntress, Question, and The Crimson Avenger?" Jhonny inquired.

"Yes, and they're working with Batman and Wonder Woman's children. Honestly, this is one of the few things that I am shocked to see. Five heroes have four kids and the four kids are at my door step blaming me for something that I didn't do," Waller said calmly. I was shocked. _Batman and Wonder Woman?!? No wonder she was so strong! She's part Amazonian. _I then realized Waller's statement.

"Wait. Something that you didn't do?" Jess questioned.

"So you aren't the new head of Cadmus, and you also aren't responsible for the vanishing act of heroes?" I inquired.

"No," she answered.

"Tell me. Do you know who is the head?" Theresa glared. Waller chuckled.

"You have his exact glare. Everything about you is like your father besides the temper," she smirked.

"Stop stalling, Waller. You know something," I stated sternly.

"Yah. Don't make me have to take out the magic lasso," Jhonny added.

"Please Apollo. You don't even know how to properly use that thing, yet," Waller chuckled, but then she got serious.

_Wait, Jhonny's name isn't really Jhonny. It's Apollo?_

"But I do know who is in charge of Cadmus, however I don't have any idea about this hero-napping situation and I have no stake in the new Cadmus," she explained.

"Well?" Jess questioned.

"It's my sister."


	12. Chapter 12

**okay i am really sorry that it has tacken me forever to write this! i had writters block and studying for finals. many thanks to kanae valentine for beta-ing this. :D please let me know how you like this. enjoy :**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.12

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Theresa exclaimed.

"You sound surprised," Waller stated calmly.

"You are the most detached person ever! I would have never thought of you having a sister when growing up," Theresa explained.

"You still have much to learn if you want to be anything like your father," Waller sighed, and I was still majorly confused. I was trying to make sense of all of the new information in my mind.

_Theresa and Jhonny are brother and sister, their mother is Wonder Woman, their father is Batman, Jhonny's real name is Apollo, and apparently Amanda Waller has a sister who's in charge of a new Cadmus. _

"Do you have any idea where your sister is?" Jhonny (or should I say Apollo?) growled.

"No. I haven't seen my little sister in years. She was a trouble maker that one. She would drive mother crazy with her antics," Waller chuckled lightly.

"Listen, Waller," Theresa growled, cutting through Waller's thick gaze which I was guessing was from her taking a trip to past memories. "We don't need to know what happened in the past. We need to know what's happening now. What information do you have on your sister?" Theresa hissed.

Waller chuckled, "She's my family. We don't rat out each other. I owe her that," she stated.

Theresa raised her fist.

"Your sister possibly took my Mom and Dad! That is my family and I went them back!" I quickly grabbed her fist. Of course it wouldn't budge.

"Settle down," I said softly.

"What? You don't care about your parents that you're just gonna take the info she gave us and go?" she barked at me. I fliched slightly at the statement, and Jess could sense that.

"Don't talk like that," he said softly to Theresa, trying to calm the waters.

"And what about your father?" Jhonny growled at Jess.

" Everyone stop!" I exclaimed. "Fighting does not help solve anything" I then turned my attention to Waller. She was getting old, and I could tell that, like most old people, she loved to talk. Her brief trip through memory lane confirmed that. "What was your sister like?" I questioned.

"This is a waste of time," Theresa scowled.

"Let the woman talk," I glared, and returned my attention to waller.

"She was smart when we were kids. She would come up with all these elborate plans to get things that she wanted and not get caught. I was always used as a scapegoat, too, but I never ratted her out. She was smart, I was vulnerable. Her using me to achieve her goals was something I had to respect. She taught me a lot. Usually it's the other way around. The older sister is suppose to teach the younger sister." She let out a sigh. "Unfortuantly when it came to getting everything she wanted, sometimes the things she wanted weren't the best. She became addicted to drugs, and along with that she became an alcoholic. She couldn't get a job and became homeless. I tried to help, but she wouldn't let me. She's better now. That's at least a good thing." she sighed.

"It's good that she overcame the drugs and alcohol," I stated. I could see something behind her eyes, but she nodded her head.

"Yes. It's a good thing."

"Thank you, Ms. Waller," I smiled politely, then turned to leave. Jess, Jhonny, and Theresa followed me out the door.

"Well, that was pointless," sighed Theresa.

"No. No it wasn't." I shook my head.

"What useful thing did we learn then?" Jhonny inquired sarcastically.

"Her sister is very smart, meaning that she is good at covering her tacks. She will clearly use any means possible to get her way. She was in this area awhile back and chances are, have moved out. She is also addicted to drugs and alcohol," I explained.

"How does that help us?" questioned Jhonny.

"And I thought Waller said that her sister was done with her addictions."

"No. Her sister is not at all. Still at it, just able to hold a job," I explained.

"So where to now?" Theresa questioned with a scowl.

"We need to find a computer with a wide access base. Once there, we try to find where she left to by hacking into airport files."

"We have a computer like that., Jhonny stated.

"But…" Theresa started, but Jhonny cut her off.

"If you want to save mom and dad, we listen," he growled at her and she backed down.

"Eclipse," Jess stated with a confused look on his face. "Waller didn't say her sister's name, how do we track her without her name?" he questioned and I smiled,

"As Waller said, her sister always used her as a scapegoat."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this took awhile. I've been really busy. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.13

Apollo and Theresa drove us to the outskirts of Gotham.

"Where are we going again?" I questioned to Theresa.

"We're going to a place with a good computer. Here." she stated, handing me a piece of cloth. "Put that on." she commanded. I tied it around my eyes.

"Thanks for trusting me." I said sarcastically.

"No problem." she stated, and I could have swore that she laughed.

About fifteen minutes passed, and then I felt it get cold. _Cold? Did we drive inside a tunnel or something? _I then could here water dripping. _Where the heck are we? What place in Gotham is like this? _I then felt the Cycle lurch foreword as it came to a halt.

"You can take off your blind fold." Theresa informed, and I did so. Around me was a cave with tons of vehicles, weapons, trophies, and a random giant dinosaur.

"The Batcave!" I exclaimed in awe. Behind me came Apollo pulling into the cave with Jess. He wasn't blind folded at all.

"Whoa! This place looks awesome!" Jess exclaimed with a smile. I looked over at Theresa who was scowling at Apollo. She had fire in her eyes.

"Hey, you idiot!" she exclaimed. I wasn't sure who exactly she was talking to, but I figured it was Apollo.

"What?" he questioned, in an annoyed tone.

"Do you remember dad's rule about bringing strangers to the cave?" she inquired in an irritated voice.

"Yeah. "

"Really?" there was a pause in between the two.

"No." Theresa slapped her forehead while Jess and I stood there confused about what was going on.

"Dad has a rule with blind folding people." Theresa growled.

"oh yah." Apollo muttered, his face flushing red. "You won't tell. Right Blood Boy?" he questioned. Jess nodded.

"Yes. I won't tell. To be honest I already forget how we got into here." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Yah. That's real reassuring."

"So, you said that this place has a good computer?" I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Of course it does." Apollo laughed. "It's the Batcave! It has everything you can think of."

"Yah, yah, Apollo." Theresa growled, pushing him hard enough to make him slam against the wall. She then turned to me. "Just do what you need to do on the computer and make it quick." she snapped.

_Yeesh. _I thought to myself, but wouldn't dare say it out loud. I quickly ran to the giant sized computer and immediately started to look up airport files. I typed in the name Amanda Waller. Many files appeared and I quickly eliminated the older ones that were most likely from when she ran Cadmus. I then saw a recent one from yesterday.

"Found something." I called. Theresa, Apollo, and Jess were quickly reading the screen.

"A flight from Metropolis to an air base in Nevada." Jess read. "Could be a lead." Theresa quickly pushed the chair I was sitting on to the side and minimized the page.

"What's going on at the Nevada airbase that's so important?" she muttered, most likely talking to herself. On the screen came a file with an invitation to army members and veterans. It was a banquet.

"You do know what this means." Theresa stated.

"We're not going to Disney World?" Apollo suggested and was met with a glare from Theresa.

"No, we're going to Nevada." she stated.

"I don't think we'll be let in easily. The military isn't exactly on friendly terms with teenaged superheroes I believe." Jess pointed out.

"That's why we're going to be going in disguise." Theresa took off her circulars glasses, and then her blond wig and straight wisps of black hair fell to her shoulders. "This was going to be found out sooner or later, so, name's Artemis." she stated.

"Her friends call her Arti." Apollo smirked, but was quickly elbowed in the gut. "Actually, friends call me Girl." she informed, but she gave me a look with her piercing blue eyes. Her _friends_ called her Girl. I was definitely going to be calling her either Theresa or Artemis. I took off my Bandana and let my brown curls fall from underneath my hat.

"Carmela. People call me Ela though." I informed. Jess then took off his mask and hat.

"My name's Jess." he shrugged. Apollo took off his bandana and black curly wig to reveal he had black hair in a buzz cut, and looked very similar to Artemis.

"Hey. I'm Apollo. Apollo being short for nothing." he smiled.

"Alright, so since we all officially know each other, let's get down to business." Artemis sighed.

"To defeat the Huns!" smirked Apollo. It was almost like he read my mind.

"shut up, Apollo." Artemis said dryly with a glare. She then turned to me. "Have you ever worn high heels?" I laughed. Me? Wear heels? Yah right! The only time I got dressed up was for a chorus concert and I wore flats.

"No." I answered. I could see a small grin cross her face.

"Then get ready for _a lot _of pain."


End file.
